kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Buffet of Goodness
__TOC__ Welcome to the Buffet of Goodness! the Buffet of Goodness is definitely the most screwed up room in all of Kongregate! The Buffet used to be welcoming to new people but now it's mainly a room for the regulars. Every regulars tends to be rude, obnoxious, funny, and random but in a good way because we're awesome like that. The BoG has some of the strangest characters you can imagine. From Christian physcopaths to cat loving fanatics, the BoG has it all. Don't worry about fitting in, because standing out is the hardest thing you can do, unless you spam 'SPAM!' for a whole minute, which will probably end in you crying and everyone else laughing. This room can be a lot of fun, but only if you're a member of the regulars club. To get initiated you must argue with Danktolker, and if you can't take the heat, then don't tickle the dragon. New people in the Buffet will usually be driven out by trolls or be creeped out and change rooms. If you are successful in not being ignored and happen to be a fun or random person then you may join the club...that or flirt with JCiesla. NOTE: Never take us seriously ''' Users In no particular order '''LargoJoeSqueezle This guy is the most outgoing guy you will ever meet, in BoG of course. Largo, is an alright guy to talk with and is always up for a good conversation or flaming Danktolker. He is always listening to music or off getting high somewhere. Largo loves girls with braces because they keep it METAL!!! \m/(>.<)\m/ '''Always seek Largo if you want to have some good laughs. Largo winks a lot...mostly at Grace, and she always blows kisses back... or slaps him. '''KirkCameron This guy... is the most religious guy you'll see in all the chatrooms! He's so righteous, that at first, it seems like he's just playing games for fun, leveling up and obtaining badges, but in reality he is observing which games are the most violent so he can report them to the FBI. He is also so misunderstood, because what seems to most people as trolling, and giving Christianity a bad name, he is actually preaching the word of God to the members of the Buffet and at the same time writing a report to his minister on how to preach in chat rooms over the internet. Dank is a role model to many people because of his strength he had towards so many tragedies in his life. Mr. Dan K Tolker is not only 26 years of age but he is a proud virgin. He is also a war hero, that went to Iraq but never fought. Dank lost his legs in the war, but he didn't get shot at, he didn't get hit by a bazooka, Dank lost his artificial legs from a luggage mix up when he was there for Spring Break. His original legs were amputated when he was a young boy. His mother died in the tragedy that was 9/11, his father has breast cancer and one of his three sisters has passed away. What made the news, besides the passing of his mother, was his uncle Herb who was the first ever person to die of a Marijuana overdose. Just don't insult Christianity(Rule 7 of the Buffet: DO NOT FEED DANKTOLKER!), he will always come back at you with an insult like calling you a Socialist or that as soon as you learned how to walk you were molested by your father. But yeah, this guy is cool, well at night at least. If you stay up long enough, you can see his true side, which is still trollsome but at the least not religious. AceFenrir on Danktolker: "BoG's entertainment after dark. ;D" "Danktolker: Never forget friends, Jesus loves you all" thepinceofpeace im that star up in the sky im that mountain peak up high yeah i made it im the worlds anus im that last breath of hope when my backs against the rope yeah i made it im the worlds anus Ftvguy There are many words to explain this man, wise, empathetic, smart, handsome, funny. None of these words truly capture the true essence of him. Most times he can offer help to those in need, but some times hes on no more to make people laugh, whether hes a laughing at you or with you. He's a total alpha male, 10/10 lover. Talk to this god of a man if you want to be elevated into a higher existence. Jayfeather5084 Jay is a bit on the weird side, but in a room like the BoG that's to be expected. KF5 says he's gay but Mel says he's not. Who knows for sure? His biggest feel is >tfw no gf, and he'll be sure to remind you at least once a day. He doesn't like it when newbs call him stupid so he'll brag about his almost perfect ACT score of 35. Recently he has tried to reinvent himself as a pacifist who wants to put an end to all kong conflict. AmassedBadges He's an overall nice guy and a bit trolly if you see him in the buffet feel free to say hi. He is one of the best regulars in BoG. He's a pretty stellar dude --- SociopathicEY Socio is the newest reg in BoG, he hangs out in BoG and likes to troll everyone that he first meets but is really cool when you get to know him. He wants to try and get every shiny kongpanion and he tells everyone in BoG that he will eventually become room mod and owner, even though no one believes him. One thing that he likes to tell everyone is Fist my asshole which is raunchy yet humorous. He also likes to consider himself the king of alt trolling in BoG, since he unrealistically says that he has "9000 alts" and has a personality for every single on of them. ffrreeddiiee Nice black girl it's fredie* by the way. Please add a description for her. Dongerman420 "anybody wan 2 c my weiner :4)" 'Semi Regulars' These are people that are here a lot but aren't quite regulars. stingmap Nice guy comes here a lot, one of the less trolly people around. Feel free to say hi to Sting. PlacidnPorcelain A fake person made in Dongerman420's mind. This is an alt account please do not talk to it. Unwanted Regulars Note: These are people bad enough and annoying enough we specifically have to put them here. Killersean/Sean/Killersean123 '''sometimes comes on as his fake sister. Has had multiple accounts banned but always makes a new one. one of his catch phrases is "pass me a beer" report him if any reason is given for the good of the world '''Assron/Arron probably perma/ip banned but he was once in league with killersean Annoying as hell put a description here. Page Editing Currently, editing will only be done by mature people. If you think you belong on here as a regular, then you don't! Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners